petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Diabetes in Pets:Guestbook
Hi and welcome to Diabetes in Pets! Anyone interested in this site is a guest, and is invited to sign our guestbook here. The information you provide will allow us to address concerns you may have about the site. If you would like to register on the before you sign this guestbook (so that you have a username), see the instructions here. And welcome again! Instructions for signing this guestbook: If you click here, you will see a template for information. Highlight and copy that template, then return to this page, and click the "edit" tab at the top of this page. You will be taken to the edit screen. Scroll or go to to the bottom of the fill in box in that edit screen, paste what you have just copied, and fill in the information on each line as you care to. Information on each line is not required. In the editing screen, before and after the line with your name, put 2 equal (=) signs. That will make your name a heading and add it to the index. In front of each other line, place an asterisk (*). That will place a bullet in front of each line. The entries in this guestbook give you examples of the kinds of information you can add for yourself. If you include an email address, use the word "AT" instead of "@" in your address to minimize the spam you might generate from sites that search the Internet for email addresses. Name: Steve Rapaport *Diabetic pet: Jocularity (Jock) *Username on this site: User:Steve_and_Jock (so you can find me here) *Species, Breed: Feline, Sphynx *Contact: steveandjock at petbit dot.com *Comments on site: This is a wonderful information source, I hope to contribute alot! *What else is needed: The site needs to upload Excel sheets for my insulin logs *Frustrations: I couldn't figure out how to put images on the right hand side of the page. Name: Venita *Diabetic pet: Maxwell (Max or Maxie) *Username on this site: User:Venita *Species, Breed: Feline, DSH (fancy way of saying just a cat), but he's a tuxedo! *Contact: Venita and Maxwell at FDMB http://felinediabetes.com/phorum5/ *Comments on site: I'm very glad to be part of this effort. *What else is needed: Would like to see more people contribute. This is alot of work for just a few. *Frustrations: Even though this is very user friendly software, it still takes alot of thinking! Name: Sheree *Diabetic pet: Nemesis *Username on this site: User:Sheree and Nemesis *Species, Breed: Feline, DSH *Contact: Sheree and Nemesis at FDMB *Comments on site: I think this is a great idea. I know I'm still relatively new to feline diabetes, but am looking forward to helping in any way I can. *What else is needed: *Frustrations: I'm semi-use to html, so it is a bit difficult to switch to this lay out. But practice makes perfect, right? Name: Cheri Wilson *Diabetic pet: Patriot *Username on this site: User:Cheri_&_Patriot *Species, Breed: Feline, male short hair *Contact: Cheri & Patriot at FDMB *Comments on site: Excellent reference source! *What else is needed: No comment. *Frustrations: No comment. Name: Julie Lafferty *Diabetic pet: Smokey *Username on this site: User:Julieandsmokey *Species, Breed: feline, domestic short hair *Contact: julielafferty AT netzero.net and JulieandSmokey at FDMB *Comments on site: this is going to be a great resource! *What else is needed: *Frustrations: Name: Claire Hartley *Diabetic pet: Walter and Nimzo *Username on this site: User: Claire_Walter_and_Nimzo *Species, Breed: Felines Grey Tabby DSH and Black DSH *Contact: clairehartley AT hotmail.com *Comments on site: It's great to have so much information in one place *What else is needed: *Frustrations: dddd Name: Jay *Diabetic pet: Frankie *Username on this site: Not registered *Species, Breed: Feline, Mutt *Contact: jay AT mogul-media.net *Comments on site: *What else is needed: *Frustrations: Name: Sabine *Diabetic pet: *Username on this site:User:Buschfrau *Species, Breed: *Contact: silinka AT freenet.de *Comments on site: Congratulations to this important site with so many necessary informations!The possibility of translations is huge !! *What else is needed: *Frustrations: